Jack City
Jack City (stylized as JackCITY) is a television network in the [[Philippines. Formerly known as Chase, it is Jack TV's second counterpart channel. It is owned by Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. and Solar Television Network, Inc, and is a sister channel to Solar News Channel, ETC, 2nd Avenue, Universal Channel, Jack TV (its main network channel), Blink Cinema, Basketball TV, Solar Sports, the Game Channel, and Diva Universal.Solar Entertainment Corporation Profile retrieved via siva-ph.jobstreet.com 07-06-2012 It is currently broadcast via BEAM Channel 31 on free TV, and available over Destiny Cable channel 60, Cablelink channel 40, SkyCable channel 72 (digital), and other affiliate stations in the Philippines. Launched on October 20, 2012, its programming, similar to that of defunct networks C/S and Chase, is focused on suspense, science fiction, and drama series, with a dash of style. History On September 7, 2012, an announcement was made during CHASE programs and in commercials, bearing the slogan: "Another Jack TV is rising, coming soon on this channel" (BEAM Channel 31), and Jack City was launched in October 20, 2012. On the event before the channel was launched, CHASE ended its operation on October 19, 2012, although some of its programs were carried over to this channel. The full broadcast was initiated on November 11, 2012. The main reason of reformatting/rebranding was due to CHASE being too male-centric.Solar Entertainment combines drama with style in its new channel, JackCITY retrieved via Adobo Magazine.com 11-24-2012Redefining Drama Solar Entertainment Corporation Launches 'JackCity' ClickTheCity.com. Retrieved 12-01-2012. Recently, around June 28, 2013, BEAM Channel 31 limited the operations of Jack City from 24 hours to 18 hours broadcasting due to National Telecommunications Commission's rules of free TV. However, it still continues to air 24 hours on cable providers. Jack City was replaced by CT. Programming Current *24 ^ (2011-present) *Arrow * (2012-present) *Bones (2011-present) *Burn Notice (2011-present) *Chicago Fire (2013-present) *Covert Affairs (2011-present) *Dallas (2013-present) *Elementary (2012-present) Elementary airing tonight on Jack City retrieved via Philstar.com 11-26-2012 *The Following (2013-present) *Fringe (2011-present) *Golden Boy (2013-present) *Graceland (2013-present) *Grimm * (2012-present) *In Plain Sight (2011-present) *NCIS (2011-present) *Person of Interest (2011-present) *Psych (2013-present) *Royal Pains (2013-present) *The Americans (2013-present) *The Closer (2011-present) *The Killing (2013-present) *Touch * (2011-present) *Vegas (2012-present)Quaid stars in new drama on Jack City retrieved via Philstar.com 11-20-2012 *White Collar (2011-present) ^''' - special marathon programming '''* - also aired on Jack TV Movie Block/Special Features *City Lounge Presents (Special Movie on TV series of JackCITY) (2012-present) *JackCITY CENTRAL (short events/parties/special features of JackCITY) (2012-present) *JackCITY Exclusives (Special feature programs/behind the scenes of JackCITY) (2012-present) *Limelight (Special features about the artists of JackCITY) (2012-present) *City Eye (Latest announcement around the Metro of JackCITY) (2013-present) Upcoming Shows Formerly Aired or Canceled Programs *Awake *Breakout Kings *Chase *Do No Harm *Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (moved to Diva Universal) *Revolution (moved to Jack TV) *The Mentalist *Terra Nova *Warehouse 13 See also *C/S (A Very First Crime Channel) *CHASE (the former name of this channel) *BEAM TV Channel 31 *The Game Channel *Jack TV *Solar Entertainment Corporation *DWKC-TV *Radio Mindanao Network References External links * Official Website * * * Category:Philippine television networks Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012